I Dare You
by SupaaFly
Summary: I kind of took this special and strange test that said that I have one of a kind ability to read people and thus control them...I did not had even the slightest clue that soon after somebody would be watching MY EVERY MOVE...my computer would be hacked by the HOTTEST MAN in the world and I would be going to this special academy for gifted young people... I am so SCREWED! ... OOC !
1. How it all started

Ok. So you know how normal teenage stuff should look like...going to school, dealing with dramas and love and...well...everything that comes in this package called - LIFE! But that is not even near what my LIFE actually is. And no, I am not some kind of over emotional girl that likes to think about philosophical questions revolving around 'What is our purpose of living?' NO! I am just a FREAKING normal teenager that FREAKING tries not to FREAK OUT because some weirdo is staring right at her...IN HER FREAKING LAPTOP! Yes you heard right...me - Sakura Haruno was just doing my final assignment for my last weeks in this lame high school, when my control over the computer totally went OFF. One moment I was 'happily' browsing in the web and the next all I see is some blurry images on the screen! Suddenly new window is opened and from NOWHERE some dude is STARING at me...SMIRKING...like what the... Ok, any normal person would just **shut the fuck down** their laptop AND RUN FOR THEIR LIFE...but noo I just had to stay paralyzed from shock and STARE right back at him.

**STOP!**

Maybe I should add here that this is not really something THAT OUT OF THE ORDINARY coz...well...you see...I kind of went through this test...this IQ like test that somehow pointed out that I have some kind of more...advanced...knowledge about psychology / behaviorism. Having the possibility of reading people like an open book. So …. yes... After that many companies came to my house...my school...**everywhere** to scout me...I got many job offers, some quite disturbing...others really freakish. Apparently this kind of knowledge is the 'weapon' with the help of which I can control people. After a few weeks of running away from numerous black suits bodybuilders I met this extremely gorgeous women with long blond hair and body to kill for. She offered me a way out - I will enter her academy for gifted young people and will develop my capacity. In return after I graduate from there I will decide what will be my future. So frankly... I agreed...

**BUT!**

I did not had even the slightest clue that soon after SOMEBODY would be watching MY EVERY MOVE...fuck it...my phone was hacked...my parents phones were listened to...my friends technology that HAD CAMERA and I WAS NEAR IT was CORRUPTED. Dear lord...what have I got myself into? Soon after I started to receive strange messages that were supposed to be from my loved ones. 'Don't go to this party'. 'Don't visit your cousin Sai' ...and many like that. All of my friends SWEAR TO GOD that they have no idea about those things...so yeah...you see I was quite paranoid and shared this with Tsunade (this is the sexy bombshell that I told you about) and she said that she will fix it.

**Yeah...RIGHT...**

That is why I am still (I have no idea how) not passed out and looking at this HOT guy **THAT HACKED MY COMPUTER**...ok. That did not just came out of me...but you have to be blind if you did not agree with me. He had this unreel fair skin, this jet black messy hair and those eyes...those eyes...the second they met mines I knew I was _screwed up_. I could loose myself there...in this dept with _no end_. And his oh so arrogant smirk...hate to say it, but even though it frightens me to no end it makes me so excited as well...GOD, HELP ME... I felt so nervous, so vulnerable...uhh! Normally whenever I meet someone new I need just a minute or two to really be able to kind of 'read' him...you know...by the way he is caring himself, noticing all the little details and being open like a book to read him. Knowing whether he is telling the true or not, his true intentions, etc. But no..._not this guy_. Why? No idea. This was making me even more excited...

**THEN**.

HE HAD THE NERVES just to sit there DOING NOTHING, with his oh so smexy shirt, the top buttons of which where so devilishly unbuttoned revealing his collar bones where I could imagine myself swimming. Oh wait he did said something:

"Hi." - yeah...I can totally see us having the most complexed conversation EVER, but the way he said this simple word...The tone of a something unclear and totally new for me...it made me shiver with yet again this new sensation. This _sensation_ was building in me from the moment I saw him...SO YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND MY LACK OF BRAIN IN THIS SITUATION..

" Uh...ah...H..hii-ah-ii... " - congrats, Sakura, you just invented a new language...SOMEONE, GET ME OUT OF HERE!

All he did in return was to smirk even wider. My...was I imagining things already, or his eyes sparked like some kind of predator ready to jump and tear apart his pray? Suddenly I noticed a shadow on his right and his eyes teared away from mine in order to look at the person that was next to him. His expression changed in a second. It became irritated and angry. Like he was having some kind of a silent battle with this shadow. Then he turned his attention back on me and I could see the ever so slightly averting eyes of his to the direction of the other presence. Out of nowhere he blurred out fast:

" Sorry-for-hacking-your-phone.. " - hold on...IS THIS THE ONE THAT WAS WATCHING MY EVERY MOVE? Oh my...ok ok WHAT? How the...and wow...it did not have to be a genius to catch the lack of true in his words...

Before I could even think of responding I saw how the shadow moves a little and that raven mystery of a man glares harder into the invisible space...

" I am_ E-X-T-R-E-M-E-L-Y_ sorry for my actions. " - ok by the way he was looking at me I was starting to question myself if I was getting crazy or this guy's eyes were telling me exactly the opposite of what his mouth was saying...there was some hidden promise...but I could not quite catch it.. - " I promise I will never do that again. " - yeah and I totally believe you...

After that the shadow was gone and his posture wasn't so tensed up anymore...oh no! I could definitely see how actually comfortable he was... without thinking the words came out:

" Who are you? " - too bad he was not the type to comply very easily...that I got right. All he did was to smirk once again! I was getting so frustrated!

" What do you want from me? " - to this question I did get a respond.

" You will find very soon. " - this is the first time I noticed how husky and delicious his voice was. It was so smooth and so deep, I found myself wanting him to say my name. _What is wrong with me?_

" What do you mean by that? How did you even hacked my laptop? " - if I was with my right mind by now I would be cursing and raging all over the place. My friends always tell me that I have quite a temper...but not with him...why was I acting so differently around him? Who the hell was he?

" This, my cherry, is nothing. You have no idea of what I am capable of. " - the way he said it...it made something in my stomach burn with unknown feeling. Maybe I was imagining it...yes I was definitely imagining it...because in my mind this was so _suggestive_ and the way that every word came out of his lips was _so seducing_...

" You...this is no right... this is so... " - my God, concentrate Sakura! Don't loose yourself...

" See you soon, pinky. " - hey wait a minute is he...is he...fuck it DID HE JUST CALLED MY PINKY?

"Hey! Stop right there! SOON? How so? And don't you dare call me PINKY, you basterd! " - oh yeah here is the temper I was telling you about...

"Oh..so the pinky here has some spirit in her after all. And here I thought you had some mental disorder. " - uh oh...OH...he was so getting a hit...UUHHH...but I can't just slap my laptop...

"You...Just tell me what you want!? " - my...was I thinking that I was prepared for every answer... how stupid of me...

" What I want? Isn't that clear? " - he locked yet again this passionate stare of his with my shocked eyes..the way he looked at me... this _predatory eyes_... I felt like a real prey to him... -**_ " I want you. "_**

**Just...like...THAT...**

He said those words like a spell, like a promise...simple yet threatening...I hated to admit it but they made me feel scared but fascinated at the same time... Just before he disappeared I managed to ask:

"Wait! Who are you? " - second after the window closed itself and everything went back to normal. I had control over my computer once again.

Still in shock I did not move, did nothing...just stare at the screen...then I heard a little buzz from my phone. Not really caring I picked it up and opened the new message... It took me a few seconds to process the information. The message was from a unknown number and it contained only two words. Those words however left me with so many dreams and thoughts, so many questions and mixed feelings that one would say I was really out of my mind...

In the message was written:

**_Uchiha Sasuke_**

'Fuck...I am _screwed_!... '

.

.

.

To be continue...

* * *

_So that's it guys...the first chapter of my story...I hope it was interesting! Follow, Favorite and Comment to let me know if I should continue or not! Also tell me what you think! _

_Love,_

_Dess 3 _


	2. Chapter 2

In everyone's life there is this turning upside down point or a moment that changes everything. Will that be a realization of some sort, a opportunity of a lifetime or some kind of action...yeah well I can happily say that I have this drawing line between my old life and my new one as well. Don't expect it to be something flashy and oh so dramatic. No. You could say that in fact it was -

_**The smelly breath **_**of my biology teacher.**

Hey don't judge me! I have endured it for 3 years. FOR 3 HOLLY YEARS...so yeah I could have kept my mouth shut for_ 3 more week_ till my graduation, but nooo that day I was way out of control and nothing was going right. First I woke up late, did not had coffee and like always my little sister had to be a pain in the ass. So don't blame me that everything was _so annoying .. _Long story short – I kinda went up wild in biology and my teacher was the nearest thing and got quite _involved. _Seconds later I find myself in the directors office, being shout at and wanting to just become _invisible. _Because I was one of the top students I didn't got detention but in exchange I had to participate in this annoying research sponsored by _who knows who._

**I was_ fucked up._**

For the next 8 days my free time was so consumed to be there and do those shitty tests about personality and God knows what else. That's why I started to fail the pre exams. Which led to me stressing that I would not go to the best university a.k.a my parents dream university. Which led to me being shout at every single time that I see my "family". But being called "disappointment", "lack of breath" and many more creative ones wasn't something new. For as much as I remember I had to be prefect. Always on top of my class, always the best of the best and any imperfections were not _tolerated. _Need I say that I _despised_ every subject in my school, every teacher and every freakin' moving thing that there was about my family. Even though I was at the top and the most "popular" of all I still _hated it. _It was all shallow, nothing really sparked my interest or made me _tolerate it_. But I didn't had to. My future was decided long _long_ ago. 'You will be a lawyer , Sakura' - 'You will continue your fathers path, Sakura'. SO you see...I was more then stressed up.

**Until **_**they**_** came in your course**_**.**_

They presented themselves as a group of researchers that would like from us to participate in there _research. _Overall we had 90 minutes to answer this questioner. And from what I heard they have such a influence that this test have been given in numerous countries to millions of students all over the world - every year. So you could actually say that it almost passes though every student that there is in this planet...shame on me that I realized that way to wait. I remember opening the sheets and seeing many different questions some of them asking about my opinion, others wanting to know what my reaction to the given situation would be. There were parts demanding for my ideas or suggestions. All open answers. Need I say that I was not in the mood for this thing so I wrote the first thing that came into my mind. For the first time in my life I did something without worrying about it, no second toughs. In 40 minutes I gave my papers to the "researchers" and got out of there.

The day of the results came fast. Everyone was so eager to see them. No idea why. There was this big list with all the names but before I could even go near it the loud noise from the school speaker got in my way:

"Sakura Haruno to come immediately in the Director's office. Sakura Haruno to come immediately in the Director's office."

So I went and I was shocked from what came out to be the reason of me being summoned there. Entering the cabinet I found myself in the presence of not only my director but those "researchers" as well.

"Hello,miss Haruno. My name is Kakashi Hatake and I would like to speak with you regarding your results of our test." - the first one started. He had this strangely spiky gray hair.

"Most of the time we obtain results that go to the category 'average' but there are some rare exceptions that we like to call 'exceptional' and that only around 0.06% of the students throughout the years get." - the second one, with brown hair in a ponytail, said.

"And what is that has to do with..?" - it was the first time that I spoke since entering this place.

"That you, Sakura Haruno, have the exceptional and very rare capacity and possibility to become a person capable of changing the world." - this Kakashi something blurred out interrupting me.

"And how are you able to say that? I don't see the point of all of this!" - I started to panic, don't know why but just by looking at theirs faces I could see that they want something from me, that they _expect_ me to do something. No. My future was decided long _long_ ago. 'You will be a lawyer, Sakura' - 'You will continue your fathers path, Sakura'.

"This test is made in a way that searches to understand and find the capacity of the human brain. You know, many people have talents, but are not able to unfold them, to enrich them. Sakura, you have the brain to do this. From your answers we saw such a brilliant, clear and capable of such creativeness personality, that wasn't seen for a very long time. And trust me we have seen a lot." - the way that the gray haired man spoke...it was so sure, so …

_**I couldn't stand it.**_

"You know nothing...You have made a big mistake. AND YOU DIDN'T answered my question!" - 'I just wanted to go. Stop. Stop it all. I don't need it. I don't need another people expecting me to be the best. To make me do things that I hate with all my heart. I have enough already with my demanding parents. Just. Stop.' - My mind was spiraling around. Being emotional was the worst way to deal with things. Stop being so _weak_, Sakura!

"Trust me, Sakura, we are 100% sure of what we are telling you. That you don't believe us is another thing. We are telling you that with the proper education and training you will develop your capacities. That is why we offer you a place in our academy. There you will meet with.." - I didn't let him continue.

"What capacity? What...what academy...I am going to KU...I _have_ to go there.." - I felt how my body starts to shake. My hand were sweating, I felt my knees were giving me out. My voice has become so strange...like to a scared kid. But _my parents_...they...my God...if they hear about it...

"We can't tell you what your specialization would be. It is not our job. We only find people that can endure it. It's up to you to find your path. To find what you can do. What you are capable of achieving. And we can help you with that." - my own path? My own... No. Those people have no idea... - "I understand that this is hard to get trough and it is normal. But in our Academy there are others like you. Imagine how _proud_ your _parents will be!_" - 'My _parents...'_

"I am sorry but I don't think I want to hear any more of this. I am sorry but I have to stop you here and tell you that I am not interested." - _' My future was decided long __**long**__ ago. 'You will be a lawyer, Sakura' - 'You will continue your fathers path, Sakura'_ _'_

"Sakura, you don't understand it. You have the highest score from _millions._ We are offering you a place to develop and the freedom to do it. But there are those _organizations_. They now your results. They will stop at nothing and try to _lure you_. You will find yourself _trapped_ and used, with _no way out_. Please think carefully. We will stay in the city for 2 more days. Here is my card. Call me if you change you decision."

After that I exited the room and with no caring for my classes I exited to building as well.

**All of this was so _messed_ up.**

Without knowing I started to walk to the direction of the park. I liked it there. I could think with no one bothering me. I remember crossing the parking when this black shamelessly expensive car stopped abruptly in front of me. One of the doors opened and this bulky giant grabbed my hand and shoved me in the back seat.

_**I was being kidnapped...**_


End file.
